A Lady's Life
by Neko Arisa
Summary: A story based on my Blood Elf mage WoW character. Arisa, a high-class lady from Silvermoon, despite her classy facade, has a penchant for adventure and ends up getting her own. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter I

**A Lady's Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, World of Warcraft, Blood Elves, Kalinda, Kael'thas, Gelanthis, Amin… what else? Yeah I don't own any of that stuff. If I did, Silvermoon would be a frickin' yaoi haven. n.n Oh yeah, I don't own Silvermoon either. I'm doing this just for personal enjoyment and by no means plan to profit from it.

Summary: A story based on my Blood Elf mage WoW character Arisa is a maiden from the high society of Silvermoon, and her parents want her to marry. But she doesn't. After an incident with her family, she runs away from home and with the help of a couple of friends she becomes one more in the crusade against the Scourge.

**Chapter I**

-Arisa? Arisa! Hey Arisa!

The young elf violently snapped out of her daydreaming.

-Yes Kaleia?

-In the name of Kael'thas, girl, will you ever learn the meaning of concentration?

The older elf's piercing stare diminished Arisa to mumbling apologies.

-Oh stop your babbling alright. The dinner is about to start.

Arisa let out a long drawn out sigh. She didn't want to choose a husband, not yet. Straightening her long red gown, the seventeen-year old got up to follow Kaleia.

She was not too tall, but her legs were long and her body slender, her skin lightly tanned. Her dark red hair was wrapped in a high bun, while two thick locks of it framed her face on either side. Her bright green eyes were surrounded by large pink halos, and her lips shone with a peachy gleam.

Resigned, she walked up to the dining room door and Kaleia pushed it aside for her. Inside the room was a large cherry table, with eight matching chairs, which were all but one occupied.

At the head of the table sat Mistress Velina, her instructor. On her right sat Arisa's father, Gelanthis, and her mother Kalinda sat right across him, on Velina's right. Four handsome young elves were sitting at the table too, two beside each of Arisa's parents. The chair farther from Velina was empty for her.

She sat down, slowly scanning each of the candidate's faces. Blonde, blue, white, brunette… nothing out of the ordinary. Dinner went on slowly and painfully, while her parents tried to get them to converse.

-So, Belial is your name? - Kalinda enquired at the brunette.

-Yes ma'am. - he responded sharply, nervousness practically dripping from his words.

Kalinda just blinked uncomfortably, while Velina rubbed her temple. Feeling the icy silence that answer created, Gelanthis promptly made a comment about the taste of the steak. Urard, as Arisa had found the blond one was called, answered respectfully, and both men engaged in a polite chitchat about food.

Arisa's attention was particularly drawn to the youngest looking elf, whose hair was a deep shade of blue, and haphazardly tied atop his hair. He seemed only focused on eating, and when he was done, he kept rapping the dish with his fork. She found his messy style quite attractive. "This one is here as willingly as I am…" she thought.

-Ah, Arisa, young Urard here tells me he is into the warlock arts! – Gelanthis suddenly addressed his daughter.

-Really? - Arisa asked eagerly, finally hearing something she found interesting.

-Yes Arisa, you'll see, each one of these young men is trained in a fine art of war, and also they are formidable tradesmen. – Velina commented.

"Oh dear, here it comes…" thought Arisa with a small sigh.

-I am a hunter of expertise – said the smug looking white haired Tarion – As you all probably know I am the son of Thuron Stillwaters, who owns the livery south of our noble city…- the man trailed away talking about his father's pride and Arisa didn't pay attention to him anymore.

Her eyes got lost into the distance while watching the blue haired lad play with his desert. He suddenly dropped his spoon and she flinched, and realized her mother was addressing him.

-Wildbaer is your name? What about you? – the could-be mother-in-law looked intently at the young man.

-Uh, I have started training in the ways of the paladin. - he answered vaguely.

-Oh, do you come from a long line of paladins?

-I don't know, my parents died at the hands of the scourge before I could even walk. - Wildbaer said grimly.

Everyone was suddenly quiet. Arisa looked at her mother with murderous eyes for a minute.

-Alright missy, do not look at me like that. Our guests will think you're a spoiled little brat.

-And what if they do? –Arisa couldn't take her mother call her that – That's exactly what you've raised me to be!

Belial nearly fell of his chair and Tarion widened his eyes, bewildered. Urard looked worried and he looked around as if trying to find a way to solve the problem. Wildbaer looked as if he was going to crack up, and he couldn't prevent a little smirk from showing.

-Dinner's over!- Gelanthis proclaimed.

Everyone stood up at once. Kalinda and her daughter were not about to break their competitive stare. Belial took off his napkin and folded it neatly, excused himself and hurried outside. Tarion shot a disapproving glance at Arisa, grabbed his coat and gave a curt nod to her parents before leaving without a word. Velinda sighed and followed Tarion and Belial, to show them the way out. Kalinda couldn't take it anymore and just stormed out of the room into the kitchen. Gelanthis was in utter lack of words and actions.

-I'm sorry, papa… you know I didn't want to do this- Arisa said sincerely.

-I know my dear, but your mother doesn't want you to come of age before you choose a husband.– her silver haired father answered. – You should go out of the city, perhaps to Sunstrider Isle, while your mother calms down.

-If I may- Urard interrupted- I could escort the lady to Fairbreeze Village. It's a little far, but the road is much less dangerous than that of Sunstrider Isle.

-Why, thank you, Urard- Gelanthis seemed satisfied.

Arisa shot a glance at Wildbaer who had been very quiet, and he looked rather amused.

-Perhaps mister Wildbaer could come with us too?- Arisa thought she'd give it a try- We could always use a paladin.

Wildbaer looked up at her with an enquiring eyebrow raised high above his left gleaming eye.

-Of course I will come, my lady. – Wildbaer said, and bowed deeply.

Arisa blushed lightly, and Gelanthis smiled.

-It's settled then. - the eldest elf declared - Just have her back by eleven.

He turned on his heels and followed his wife into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Arisa walked down south from Silvermoon, following Urard, Wildbaer a couple of steps behind. The road was long but quite safe. However, the lady was bothered by the constant silence of the boys.

-So uh,- she stuttered- What's this uh, Flarebreeze place like?

-Fairbreeze, sheesh…- answered Wildbaer with a scowl.

-Wait, you've never been there? – asked Urard.

-Not really…

Urard stopped dead on his tracks, and Arisa banged face-first against his back, for she was, as usual, looking elsewhere. Wildbaer laughed hard.

-Oh I am so sorry my lady! – apologized Urard quickly – I was just surprised you didn't know Fairbreeze.

-I haven't actually been out of Silvermoon much… I've just been taken to Sunstrider Isle a couple of times on a carriage.

"What a… princess…" thought Urard.

Arisa decided not to talk anymore.

After a long, quiet, uneventful trip, they got to Fairbreeze. Arisa thought fair was a good word to describe it, as they walked into the biggest building in the center of it. Urard turned to face Arisa.

-Well, welcome to Fairbreeze, m'lady.

-Thank you, mister Urard. – replied Arisa – And what is there to do in Fairbreeze?

-Rave! – Wildbaer promptly answered.

-What? – Urard shook his head violently – Those parties are not fit for a lady of Silvermoon…

-Nonsense! Saltheril is a very fine Lord! – Wildbaer laughed at his own irony – And I haven't been there in a while. If you'll follow me, Lady Arisa!

Arisa smiled and followed suit. Finally, something interesting to get out of her eternal lady routine. Urard sighed deeply and went after them, "just to watch they don't do anything rash", he muttered to himself.

They walked east from the city for some five minutes, and found themselves on a half-moon shaped dance floor, with no roof or walls, and a small but luxurious-looking building right beside it. A large number of elves around their age danced to an entrancing music of which Arisa couldn't find the source.

-Wild, really, we shouldn't be here… - Urard looked worried.

-Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?

-Mistress Kalinda could find out Arisa's been to the Haven!

-So what?

-So what?! – Urard brought both his hands to his head, but before he could say anything else, Wildbaer was already dragging Arisa to the dance floor. – Oh for the Sunwell!

Urard stomped after them muttering, but before he could get to them, he felt a delicate hand touching his arm, followed by a small whisper into his ear.

-Hello Urard.

He turned to see a white haired lady flapping her eyelashes at him. She had thin, shimmering red lips which immediately brought back old times, and a tiny, pretty body which made his fingertips tingle with memories.

-Re… Renia? - Urard stammered.

Renia smiled and took Urard's hand. He felt her warmth make its way up his arm and reached his face, which turned a light shade of red.

-Would you dance with me?

She needn't ask twice, for Urard was over his shock and already was bowing at her and lifting their held hands. He forgot all about Arisa.

…

-Is this a damn great pah-tay or what? – screamed Wildbaer over the noisy rabble the haven had turned later into the night.

Arisa answered by winking, while she kept rocking her body to the loud music. They had been dancing for hours, and they had a couple of drinks. Even if the liquor was soft, Arisa was not used to it, so it got to her quickly. Seeing this, Wildbaer hadn't let her near another drink.

-Bless Kael'thas… I'm beat! – Arisa talked for the first time in nearly two hours.

-Yeah, me too. Let's take a seat. – suggested Wildbaer.

He took her out of the dance floor, and to a lonely bench a few feet away from it. Arisa sat down and looked up to the central building, which was lit up for the night, and saw the fireworks shooting up. She suddenly spotted a topless couple making out in one of the windows.

-Bless, some people have no dignity…

-You do realize that's Urard, right? – asked Wildbaer knowing the answer.

Arisa's eyes widened.

-Really? – she looked too surprised to say anymore.

Wildbaer giggled at her outraged expression, thinking she was too much of a saint.

-What a body!

-Whaaaaaaat?! – Wildbaer was the outraged one now that he knew the reason of her surprise, but then just cracked up. – Makes you randy, doesn't he?

-What? Oh, what insolence! – Arisa blushed at his out of place comment.

Wildbaer couldn't stop laughing.

-Alright alright, I'm sorry, princess.

-Don't call me that!

-Why not?

-I'm not a princess!

-Of course you are. That's why you can't accept he makes you randy.

Arisa gave up. She decided she didn't like Wildbaer as much after all. Finally they saw Urard come out of the building, looking disgruntled. Arisa thought he looked hot with his perfect blonde hair all messy. He walked up to them holding his companion's hand.

-Hey guys, this is Lady Renia.

-Pleased to meet you, miss, mister.

Urard turned his gaze to look at Arisa directly, and immediately freaked out.

-Wildbaer! It's nearly eleven! We are going to get murdered! Up, up, up you go, I'm taking you to Silvermoon, move it!

Renia looked amused, and Wildbaer laughed louder than ever. Arisa was just overwhelmed.

Urard summoned a Warlock's Felsteed while Wildbaer summoned his own Paladin mount. Arisa knew Renia was riding with Urard, so naturally she had to take Wildbaer. "At least it's a pretty horse…" she thought.

-Wait a minute, why didn't we ride all the way here?

Urard and Wildbaer looked at each other, then shrugged sincerely, making Arisa frown.

They rushed back to Silvermoon and they were arriving at Arisa's house just as the bells rang 11. They saw the lady's parents coming on their carriage just a few yards away.

Kalinda got off the carriage and didn't say a word to any of them. Gelanthis shot everyone an apologizing look.

-Miss Kalinda, Mister Gelanthis- said Urard bowing, then he hopped back on his Felsteed and rode away, while Kalinda was disenchanting the magic lock on the door.

Wildbaer didn't say anything, but he had a bad feeling so he stayed a minute, pretending to be fixing his Warhorse's saddle. Kalinda finally opened the door, which opened soundless.

On the living room couch sat Amin, Arisa's brother, most certainly not alone. He ran his hands up and down an elf with a beautiful body, whose long white hair covered both their faces while they were kissing passionately. When Kalinda spoke out, the white-haired elf flinched, and quickly shook the huge mane out of the way to look at them. Kalinda gasped at the rough features of the manly face looking her straight into the eyes.

--o--

OK my first story I post online… good god, I wonder how I will do. Updates on their way!

R&R

Arisa


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Kalinda's eyes turned to her son, and pierced him with a terrible stare.

-How dare you… - she muttered – How dare you taint the name of our noble family in such way…?

Amin looked terrified at the sight of his furious mother and grabbed his partner's hand. The beautiful elf gave Amin's hand a reassuring squeeze, and then stood up to face Kalinda.

-It was not his fault at all – he said with a soft, yet nervous voice – if there's someone to blame, it's me.

-Nerisen, don't do this…- Amin whispered, his pleading gaze fixed on the other man's face. Nerisen didn't look back at him.

-I tricked your son's mind for my own… selfish purposes.

Amin's eyes widened, and he let go of the hand to which he was clutching so dearly.

-Get out of here – Kalinda commanded – Right now.

Nerisen picked up his cloak and threw it over his shoulders, not even shooting a last glance at Amin, and walked outside. Arisa could see a gleaming small blade on his hip, and by the looks of his attire she could tell he was a rogue. She watched as he put on his hood and walked away. "That was… strangely quick… too easily explained…" thought Arisa.

When Wildbaer saw him come out, he decided this matter was out of his concern now, so he hopped on his Warhorse and rode away.

-Outrageous! You are unworthy of carrying your father's name! You have stained the image of this family! It is heresy, it is… it is…- Kalinda couldn't control herself.

-Mother! Stop it! This is not fair! – Arisa looked at her mother, quite annoyed.

-He does not deserve to live in this house! He does not deserve being called our son!

-It's not like he just killed someone, for the Sunwell!

-Now don't invoke the Sunwell on me for the sake of this… this… this dirty, unworthy…

-That's about enough! Leave him be! He has as much right to… to… - Arisa swallowed hard - To like males, as he has to like females!

Arisa had finally spoken out loud what none of them had dared to say. Everyone looked at her. Gelanthis tried to stay outside of the discussion, but she took Kalinda's arm as a warning; he knew once things calmed down they'd be able to talk it over.

-It's alright, Arisa… - Amin's voice trembled as he talked. He stood up slowly and Arisa saw glistening tears forming in his eyes.

-Out of this house, now, you filthy scum! - Kalinda had said her last word and pointed a long fingernail at the door of the house.

Amin gave a pleading look to his sister and father, and clutching his fists tightly, he walked out of the house.

-This is not fair mother! Why do you do this to him? He didn't do anything to you!

-He tainted my name, the name of the family, he threw away all of my teachings for… for… dirty pleasure! - After standing up so bravely to her son, Kalinda looked on the verge of tears and about to break down.

-Why do you insist on handling our lives? We're old enough to make our own decisions now! - screamed Arisa, adrenalin rushing through her veins.

-Old enough? - screeched Kalinda.

-Arisa, do not push your mother so. - Gelanthis warned.

-You are not old enough! You don't know what's best for you! That's why you don't want to choose a husband. Oh but you should, if you don't, you'll get too old to marry, and if you do, you'll never be able to care for yourself! - the older jewelcrafter was about to stop soon.

Arisa heard something break inside her, and immediately her face started to grow hot.

-You think I'm useless, don't you? - Arisa raised her voice - You just think I'm a fancy lady like you who was not able to live on her own, you needed your prince charming!

Gelanthis shook his head swiftly behind his wife, he didn't want Arisa to start a brawl.

-You don't know what you're saying! The life of a lady is hard, you have to live up to certain standards, and you must worry what people say about you. - Arisa's mother was on a rampage now - And you will never be worth anything in the eyes of society if you don't marry soon and your brother puts up these little acts of his!

"You will never be worth anything…" these words reverberated in the young lady's head hard and loud. She just fixed her stare on her mother, bewildered.

Arisa lowered her voice to a whisper.

-Never worth anything, is that so?

Gelanthis saw the apocalypse taking shape in his daughter's eyes. She didn't say one more word, but instead walked silently to the staircase. Her mother kept muttering and Arisa didn't want to know what she was saying. Her mind was blank and her blood boiling. It took less than a minute for Arisa to come back downstairs, carrying an old bag. Without a word, or a glance at her parents, she walked out the door.

Once she set one foot outside her house, she had no idea what she was going to do. It was near midnight, she knew no one that could help, she had nowhere to go, she had no place to sleep, and a soft mist started falling upon her. But she was about to prove her mother she was worth more than enough.

She broke into a run, as the mist turned to rain. Her lightly clad feet splashed around water and got progressively wet, as stray locks were loosening from her hairdo. Tears started trailing down her face, carrying a soft pink tinge from her makeup. She made her way to Murder Row, a place not too fit for a lady, yet the only place she could think of to spend the night as a fugitive.

As she reached the doors of the inn, she looked into the distance to see an elf beside his horse. A hand brushed away long, dark strands of wet hair from a familiar face. It didn't take Arisa long to recognize his face.

-Wildbaer!- she said weakly.

The young elf raised his head to see the girl rushing up to him, looking quite worn off compared to the elegance she sported earlier.

-Lady Arisa? What…?

He hadn't finished his sentence when the lady was already thrown into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't have finished talking whatsoever, because he was at a loss for words.

--o--

Here goes, chapter 3. It was kinda hard to grab the beginning, but I think I got it going alright. Hope you likey.

R&R

Arisa


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Arisa kept weeping against Wildbaer's chest, as the rain receded and the night sky became clear to let thousands of stars shone above Murder Row. He had no idea what to do. He just hugged her tighter, because she was so soaked and cold he thought his bodily warmth would help. Arisa couldn't have thanked him enough, because the moment he squeezed her she felt a rush of blood that warmed her up.

At this point, she started feeling better and her urge to cry ceased. Still sniffing, she loosened her grip on Wildbaer. He looked down at her.

-Are you OK now?

Arisa nodded with a last sniff, before explaining him what happened.

-Jeez, what is your mother thinking?

-I have no idea. - Arisa whispered sincerely, more to herself than to Wildbaer.

-Well, it's freezing cold here; we should go somewhere a little more… cozy. - suggested Wildbaer.

Arisa nodded and followed the blue haired elf to a nearby inn. A drunkard lay asleep beside the entrance, and she didn't like the looks of the situation at all. As the young man asked for a room, the lady scouted the room with her eyes.

It was small and dark, with a few shabby tables accompanied by equally shabby chairs. A worn-looking tradesman sat on a table full of bottles for sale, which Arisa thought looked fishy. The innkeeper was an aged woman, who looked toughened by life. She snapped out of her concentration when she heard her companion's voice.

-I can only afford one room, and it's all they have anyway. - Wildbaer shot a grim look at the old staircase, and then his eyes focused on the pantry - fancy something to eat, m'lady?

-Not really… I want to sleep now; I'm too chilly and too tired.

Wildbaer shrugged and beckoned Arisa to follow. They walked upstairs and into a shoddy room, with one large bed in the middle, and a small table with an ashtray on one corner, otherwise, it was empty. The room was, however, lit by the welcoming glow of a torch in the corner opposite to the table.

-Wait for me here- Wildbaer said - Don't worry about the bed, I'll find some other way to sleep.

He left before Arisa could fully digest what he said. She looked at her soaked dress, and sniffed a bit. Then she shook her head, her once perfect hairdo splashing around a bit.

"I cannot back up now" she thought.

Arisa kicked away her shoes, then took off her gown and threw it on the floor.

"I cannot let anything beat me now".

She looked at the foggy window and could see her own reflection. Her makeup had washed away completely. She undid her deep red hair and let it fall on her shoulders, wet and heavy. Her fragile body was only now clad by a white corset and a sheer skirt she wore under the dress. They were less wet than the gown itself.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the hallway, and the lady could tell her companion was back. He came in with a large bundle of cloth, and a basket with some bread and a couple of bottles.

-I got you some fresh clothes. You can lay those around for them to dry up. - he laid clothes for her on the bed - I also got an extra blanket; I'll sleep on the floor.

-No sir, no way, I'm not letting you sleep so precariously. - snapped the young woman immediately.

-Precariously? - Wildbaer snorted - What freakin' kind of word is that?

Arisa put her hands on her hips and raised a fine eyebrow.

-Fine alright, you'll sleep on the floor. - said the man with a feigned expression of resignation.

-What did you just say? - the lady asked, seemingly offended. Wildbaer laughed hard at her.

-I brought some water and a bite - he said as he pointed a large, tough hand at the basket with a smirk still dancing in his mouth.

Arisa's eyes lightened up, and she ran at the basket to eat ferociously one of the buns in it. Wildbaer followed suit, and in a minute, there was no bread or water left. The handsome elf took the bottles and the basket and placed them outside of their bedroom door, then shut it tightly and locked it.

-Princess, what're you waiting for? Get those clothes on, I didn't bring 'em to dress the bed.

-Do not address me that way! - Arisa spat out.

-Come on, you're gonna catch a cold. - he grabbed the clothes and threw them at her. - I'm not gonna watch.

With those words, he turned around and stepped outside.

Arisa's trembling hands started to untie her corset, scared that Wildbaer was looking through a crack on the door. The moment she got rid of the corset, she threw the sleeping gown that was brought for her over herself. She quickly took off the wet skirt and announced she was ready.

Wildbaer came in and walked to the bed to grab a pair of trousers he had brought for himself. Arisa started to walk towards the door.

-Wait, you don't have to go out. - he didn't really want her wandering about alone in such a place.

-It is not fit for a lady to be in the same room where a man is changing. - she stated categorically, walked out the door and closed it softly.

Wildbaer swiftly got changed, and went to the door to open it. As he guessed, Arisa had wandered off to the nearby balcony. He silently walked to find her gazing into the stars. There was a huge moon shining in the sky.

-Arisa? - said the man in a soft voice, as he gently placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

She jumped a bit; then turned around. Her male partner was wearing nothing but a pair of silky white trousers set low enough for Arisa to feel embarrassed, and his hair was hanging loose and wet about his face. Some strands of hair fell around his shoulders, and onto his well-built pectorals. Her eyes swayed to his shapely arms, and down his tight abs… she suddenly realized where she was going and her sight darted up to look straight into the man's blazing green eyes. He smirked.

-You like what you see, princess, eh?

-Wha- what? - she stuttered, then narrowed her eyes - Oh you disrespectful…

-We gotta come inside if you want to see more… - he winked at her.

She could feel her face violently turning hot and she looked away, blushing furiously. She clutched her hands tightly, and broke into a quick-paced walk towards the room. Wildbaer just broke into laughter.

He followed her still laughing like mad. Arisa burst into the room, and when he came in, she was already sitting on the bed.

-I'm sorry alright - he said with a smile still playing on his face. Arisa didn't say a word, but shyly looked up at him as he turned his wide, toned back at her to lock the door. His skin was perfectly smooth. The center line going down from his back was perfectly outlined and got lost in the waist of his pants, which covered a perfectly round…

"What in HELL are you thinking girl?!" she mentally chided herself. It was the second time in 3 minutes that her eyes were trailing way below respect. "And towards glory…" whispered a little devil into her ear.

She shook her head, but instead of tearing her eyes from the sight, she savored his beautifully shaped legs, thick but by no means fat, and when she saw signals of him turning around, she suddenly focused on the ceiling and sported a vacant look.

-Wootsie then, - he said as he sat on the bed next to Arisa.

She glanced at him but didn't pay him much attention. They both sat like that for a couple of minutes.

-Say something, will ya? Sheesh! - Wildbaer exclaimed, startling Arisa.

-No, you say something. I'm exhausted. - She let herself fall back on the bed, and he did the same.

All of a sudden, he rolled around and poised himself on top of her. She widened her eyes.

-What do you think you're doing?! - the lady inquired genuinely bewildered.

-Teasing ya, princess - He poked her tongue at her, then stood up and laughed once more.

Arisa didn't think she could take this much longer. She let out a drawn, exasperated sigh, and started fixing the bed for proper sleeping.

--o--

Yay, I love describing juicy male bodies. Can you tell? Tee hee. n.n Well he's an elf, you couldn't expect any less.

R&R folks!

Arisa


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Arisa fluffed up the pillows, then turned around and picked up the wet clothes, spreading them so that they'd dry up some more.

-What's in the bag, if I may ask? - Wildbaer pointed at the small bag Arisa had been carrying around.

-Oh, well… there's just some coin, a silk dress and according underwear… - Arisa sighed - Not much really, I didn't really know what to bring with me.

-Heh. So, do you have any idea what you're going to do? - Wild inquired - Like, what would you have done if you had not found me?

-Uh, well I was just planning to stay the night here actually, and… - Arisa looked away - I really had absolutely no idea what to do. I thought I'd work for food or something.

-Now that's a plan - the blue haired youth smirked - What were you thinking?

Arisa just kept looking away, and her eyes started to shine with tears again.

-Oh no, no, no, quit crying - Wildbaer said genuinely worried - I can't handle you crying.

He stood up and walked up to her. With one hand, he lifted her chin to look straight into her gleaming green eyes.

-Look at me - he said softly.

Arisa raised her sight to his face.

-You're damn lucky you found me. - he smiled - Hey, you like magic don't you?

-Yes… - Arisa muttered.

-Tomorrow we will go find Urard…

-I don't like Warlocks - the redhead cut in - they delved too deep.

-We will go find Urard - he emphasized his words - and I'm sure he knows more than one mage that could take you in as an apprentice. Well, if you have what it takes.

-You think I have what it takes? - Arisa asked curiously.

-I dunno, I haven't seen you in action.

-Well, at the Sunwell Maidens school I used to read a lot about magic and uh - she looked a bit ashamed of herself, but at the same time proud - I have been able to handle small flames.

-Really? Feel like showing me?

-Well I cannot actually channel enough energy to create flames, but… - Arisa looked at the torch in the corner.

Wildbaer raised a thin eyebrow. Arisa hesitated a few seconds, looking back and forth from her companion to the torch. At last, she walked up to the torch.

She held up both hands and knitted her brow in concentration. As her hands drew closer, the flame started to flicker more and more. Wildbaer raised both eyebrows as the flame started to levitate from its base.

Arms outstretched, the young woman started to walk backwards, and the flame started to move with her, between her open hands. She smiled and drew her hands closer. Then she lowered one hand, and turned around to show her friend the brilliant fire floating above her hand.

Wildbaer clapped in amazement.

-The Sunwell has blessed you, Arisa! - he exclaimed - I cannot believe you learnt how to do that just by reading!

-Well, actually my mother comes from a long line of Magisters, so I probably have a gift of sorts - she said - I got all the books from my family's library. Come see this!

Arisa walked up to the window holding the flame, and opened it with her free hand. Wildbaer followed curiously. She looked at the alley behind the hotel, and the wet stone floor seemed perfect. The girl drew her hand back, and suddenly with great force she threw the flame out the window.

The young man watched as the ball of fire crashed against the floor in a small explosion, and made a whole lot of water evaporate. He was utterly surprised. In complete honesty, he never imagined the fancy girl had any kind of battle talent.

-What do you think?

-I think you got what it takes.

The young magistrix-in-the-making smiled widely, and turned around to see everything was dark now.

-Uh oh…

-It doesn't matter - Wildbaer said reassuringly - we have to sleep now anyway.

Squinting in the dark, they both walked to the bed, and the young man helped Arisa lay down.

-Aaahhh… I was tired enough already, and that just sucked the little energy that still was in me. - she pulled the blanket on top of herself.

-Yeah, I'm ready to call it a day too. - he tucked himself in beside her.

-Arisa?

-Yes dear?

-I want to ask you one last question. - Wildbaer propped his head up on one elbow.

-And what might it be? - Arisa turned around and poised herself the same way.

-Why is your mother a jewelcrafter and not a magistrix?

-Well - she sighed- it's a long story.

-I have time. - the blue haired young elf said. This made Arisa sigh.

-You see - Arisa began - My mother had an older sister, named Anasthasa.

-Anasthasa as in Anasthasa the great Court of the Sun magistrix?

-The same one.

-Isn't she dead?

-How gentle. - Arisa frowned.

-Oh, I'm sorry…

-It's OK, really. Well, my aunt Anasthasa and my mother were put in a magic school at young age, and well, my mother was not nearly as talented as Anasthasa was. - Arisa's eyebrows met at the middle - It's not that my mother was bad, it's that my aunt was just amazing.

-Yeah, even I know about her and she was dead before I could even walk.

-What? - the lady raised a long eyebrow - How old are you?

-Uh, fifteen…

Arisa's eyes widened.

-Whaaaaaat?

-Anyway, your aunt and mother… - Wildbaer looked away.

-Sure, my aunt and mother… - Arisa looked at her partner with narrowed eyes - So my mother didn't want to live under Anasthasa's shadow, and instead of trying to beat her at something she would never, she chose something Anasthasa was terrible at, handcrafting.

-Hey, nice move.

-She chose jewelcrafting because she met my dad Gelanthis, and he was a gems tradesman, as my grandpa before him, and she seemed pretty interested in it, so he got her in touch with a grand jeweler who taught my mother those ways.

-End of story? - asked the younger elf.

-End of story. - Arisa laid her head on the pillow again. - It's one of the reasons she's so obsessed with being the best and keeping an image in front of society. Oh by the way - Arisa added - since Anasthasa died at war, well she was summoned for being a great magistrix, my mother didn't let Amin or me anywhere near magic.

-Makes sense. - Wildbaer laid down too. - Oh, in case you're wondering about my age…

-Yes I am, explain to me please.

-Since I'm an orphan, I was raised by a very strict foster family, which made me learn the ways of the paladin since the moment I walked. - he looked at the ceiling - today, they said I had to find a wife already, so they sent me to that dinner and uh… - the young man looked suddenly sad - told me not to return without a woman.

-Oh, um, that's…

-Sad, I know, 'cause the moment I stepped outside I knew I wasn't coming back in years.

-So you don't want to marry?

-I don't want to marry.

-Neither do I.

They were quiet for a minute.

-Alright Arisa - said Wildbaer as he stretched out his arms - goodnight.

-Goodnight Wildbaer.

--o--

Woot for chappie numbah 5. I'm on a roll woooo!

R&R!

Arisa


End file.
